vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Harro Lührmann
Harro M. Lührmann (* 7. Februar 1944 in Lingen (Ems)siehe hierzu Dissertation von 1973, S. 96) ist ein deutscher Ingenieur und ehemaliger Technischer Geschäftsführer der Maschinenfabrik Reinhausen. Leben Lührmann wurde geboren als Sohn des Lehrer Karl Lührmann und dessen Ehefrau Kate Lührmann, geb. Emkes. Nach dem Besuch der Volksschule in Hude (Oldenburg) von 1950 bis 1954 wechselte er auf die Hindenburg-Schule in 0ldenburg (heute Herbartgymnasium Oldenburg), wo er 1963 die Reifeprüfung ablegte. Während seines Studiums der Elektrotechnik an der Fakultät für Maschinenbau und Elektrotechnik der Technischen Universität Braunschweig von 1963 bis 1968 machte er 1963 im damaligen Oldenburger AEG-Werk 1993 ein Grundpraktikum und 1966 ein Fachpraktikum. Nach dem Studium war er kurzfristig als Ingenieur im Nürnberger Siemens-Transformatorenwerk und dann ab Oktober 1968 zunächst Verwalter der Stelle eines Wissenschaftlichen Assistenten und ab Dezember 1969 dann Wissenschaftlicher Assistent am Institut für Hochspannungstechnik der TU Braunschweig. 1973 promovierte er in Braunschweig mit einer Arbeit zum Thema Rasch veränderliche Vorgänge in räumlich ausgedehnten Hochspannungskreisen bei Dieter Kind und Günter Lautz. Zu dieser Zeit war er bereits verheiratet. Nach verschiedenen weiteren Tätigkeiten, vorwiegend bei Siemens, wurde er 1989 zum technischen Geschäftsführer der Maschinenfabrik Reinhausen ernannt.Wechsel in der Geschäftsführung der Maschinenfabrik Reinhausen. MR, 26. Mai 2005. Ab 1994 war er Vorsitzender des Vereins der Freunde der FH Regensburg und ab 1999 Kuratoriumsmitglied der Fachhochschule. Zudem war er Präsidiums- und Verwaltungsratmitglied der Forschungsgemeinschaft für elektrische Anlagen und Stromwirtschaft in Mannheim. Von 2000 bis 2015 übernahm er auch den Kuratoriumsvorsitz der Scheubeck-Jansen Stiftung zur Förderung von Wissenschaft und Forschung sowie der Bildung in der Region''Matthäus-Runtinger Medaille für Dr. Harro Lührmann.'' MR, 21. November 2005. Ende März 2005 ging er in den Ruhestand.Veränderungen in den Führungsgremien der Scheubeck-Jansen Stiftung. Wochenblatt, 2. März 2015, Zusammen mit seiner Frau, einer ehemaligen Apothekerin, lebt er in Zeitlarn und fördert mit ihr gemeinsam zahlreiche soziale und kulturelle Projekte in der Region Regensburg.Andrea Thalhofer: Dr. Ing. Harro Lührmann stiftet 100.000 Euro. Mitteilung auf der Johanniter-Website, 21. November 2011.Martin Weindl: Bachorgel steht vor Spendenhalbzeit. Mittelbayerische Zeitung, 28. Februar 2015. Harro Lührmann ist auch Präsident des Rotary Club Regensburg–Porta PraetoriaMario Hahn: Rotarier spenden an Donum Vitae. Blizz, 17. Februar 2017. und Vorsitzender des Hochwasserschutzvereins Unteres Regental Zeitlarn.Der Flutschutz lässt auf sich warten. Mittelbayerische Zeitung, 5. April 2017. Publikationen * The effects of external fields on capacitive voltage dividers. In: Elektrotechnische Zeitschrift, Ausg. 91, VDE-Verlag, 1970, S. 332–335. * Rasch veränderliche Vorgänge in räumlich ausgedehnten Hochspannungskreisen. Diss., Technische Universität Braunschweig, 1973. ( ) * mit Helmut Beier u. Heiner Marin: Entwicklung der SF6-Leistungsschalter bei Siemens. Siemens Energietechnik 3, 1981, S 24–32. * mit Edelhard E. Kynast u. Jörg M. Gorablenkow: Switching of capacitive currents by disconnectors in gas insulated substations. In: IEEE Transactions on Power Apparatus and Systems, Jg. 103, Ausg. 6, 1984, S. 1363–1370. * mit R. Kugler u. F. Veuhoff: Switching tests on grounding switches for gas insulated substations. In: IEEE Transactions on Power Apparatus and Systems, Jg. 103, Ausg. 12, 1984, S. 3569–3572. * mit U. Habedank: Stresses on grounding switches during opening. In: IEEE Transactions on Power Apparatus and Systems, Jg. 104, Ausg. 5, 1985, S. 1225–1232. * mit Edelhard E. Kynast: Switching of disconnectors in GIS laboratory and field tests. In: IEEE Transactions on Power Apparatus and Systems, Jg. 104, Ausg. 11, 1985, S. 3142–3150. * Regensburg – ein Geheimtipp für Innovatoren. Ill. von Toni Lautenschläger; in: Wirtschaftsstandort Regensburg. Hrsg. von Christian Kirk in Zusammenarbeit mit der Stadt Regensburg, Ausg. 2002/2003, Darmstadt, 2002, S. 56–61. ISBN 3-932845-99-4 Auszeichnungen * Ehrensenator der OTH Regensburg * 12. November 2005: Matthäus-Runtinger-Medaille, Stadt Regensburg''Matthäus-Runtinger-Medaille'', Stadt Regensburg; abgerufen am 29. Juli 2017. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Elektroingenieur Kategorie:Ehrensenator (Hochschule Regensburg) Kategorie:Person (Siemens) Kategorie:Rotary Kategorie:Person (Regensburg) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1944 Kategorie:Mann